Love Sucks
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Well, it happened to Haylie over and over all of her life, so what are the odds of it happening again? Well, what does happen when the whole 'some girl steals someone's guy' happens to go to the next level, a level no one expects?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter :(, this was all I could think off, plus my mind is a little off since I'm watching football at the moment that I'm typing this so…yeah. Hope you enjoy anyways :D**_

_**.x.**_

"Whoa, so let me get this straight Hannah," Haylie Trudel started. "April is pulling off a Brianna, Stephanie and Rachel and is trying to steal Bryan away from me?" She asked, referring to her just hearing the fact that April (AJ) was trying to steal her fiancée Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan) away from her.

Haylie and Hannah Polito were in the GM's office in the arena that was hosting Smackdown, in which Haylie was chosen to be the new GM of the brand since the former GM Olivia DiBiase was switched over to the Raw brand and Hannah was telling her what had happened on Smackdown because Haylie didn't watch Smackdown as much since Haylie was usually too busy to watch it.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Haylie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and resisted the urge to find April and murder her. This was one of the many cases that this had happened to Haylie in her life: many times it happened when she was in highschool, one when she was still in developmental when she was dating Mike (The Miz) at the time. Then another situation happened when Brianna (Brie Bella), Stephanie (Nikki Bella) and Rachel were trying to steal Bryan away from Haylie, but Haylie just hated the three even before then, so that just didn't help the situation at all, then during the time that the three siblings were doing that, Gail Kim had gotten involved as she was portrayed as Bryan's on screen girlfriend. Haylie hated that when it happened, but she understood when Gail went up to her as soon as that part of the storyline started that she didn't have any intentions of stealing Bryan away from her. Then, it was April who was doing that.

"Um, Haylie…" Hannah started. "Calm down. I don't want you to murder someone when you are currently carrying your baby," She added.

"Who said that _I _was going to be physical when it comes to murdering April?" Haylie asked. "I'll just torture her since I am the GM," Haylie said with a slight smirk on her face.

_Oh God _Hannah thought. _This cannot end well _She added.

_**.x.**_

_**Backstage Segment**_

During a backstage segment where Bryan and April were talking, Haylie walked up to the two where Bryan's back was facing the Diva, in which April spotted her and asked, "Haylie?"

Bryan turned around and said, "Uh, hi Haylie," With what looks like to be a weird look on his face because she was at the arena when she should be back home because of her pregnancy. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to talk to AJ here," Haylie said, pointing to April. "So, do you mind leaving because I wanna talk to her one on one," She added.

"Or, how about I stay here to ensure that you just talk to AJ and not beat the holy hell out of her for no reason," Bryan offered.

Haylie rolled her eyes and said, "Daniel, I'm pregnant, in case you haven't figured that out before," She then pointed to her stomach as she was six months pregnant, expected to give birth some point in April. "So I'm not going to run anything by beating the holy hell out of little munchkin over there," She said as she pointed to April.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about Haylie?" April asked.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that you have a match tonight," Haylie said.

"Against who?" April asked.

"Erin Reynolds and Rebecca Benjamin, two of Smackdown's new Divas," Haylie said. "Or—" She continued, before getting cut off by Haylie.

"Whoa," April said. "Since when did you become the GM of Smackdown?" April asked. "I thought that was Olivia's job?" She asked.

"Remember this past Monday where Olivia had been switched over to Raw where she is the assistant to John Laurinaits?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Both Bryan and April said together.

"You're looking at her replacement," Haylie said with a slight smirk on her face as she walked away from the two.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Once again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have another story idea in my head, and I couldn't think of anything long enough for this chapter. Hope you enjoy :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

After the show, Haylie was on her way out of the arena and heading for the hotel; where she accidentally bumped into April. Haylie was about to apologize for the accidental bump before looking up and seeing it was her, making Haylie retract what she was going to say and just glared at April.

"Anything you want to say to me right now Trudel?" April asked.

"Oh nothing," Haylie said.

"No, you can say it, I don't mind," April said.

"Well, just to put it simply: You're a slut for trying to steal someone else's man," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Could it be because Bryan doesn't love you at all?" April asked.

"Um…._what?" _Haylie asked.

"Yeah, could it be that Bryan doesn't love you," April repeated. "He could be one of the many guys that you may have encountered all through your life saying that he loves you, where in true reality he doesn't love you at all and just says it so that you could be happy," She continued. "And plus, if he does love you, you probably cheated on him," She added.

"What?" Haylie asked, sounding like she wanted to punch out April.

"Yeah, you probably went down on essentially the whole Smackdown locker room, which led to you being knocked up," April said, pointing to Haylie's stomach. "Surprised that Bryan hasn't broken off the engagement with you," She added.

Haylie didn't bother to say anything.

"Well, it'll end in a divorce shorter than Kim Kardashian's marriage," April said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But don't come crying back to me when the truth comes and bites you in the ass like it happened so many other times in your pathetic love life," She added while she walked away.

April didn't walk away that long as Haylie walked up to her, turned her around and punched her in the face. April then stumbled back, which led to Haylie having a smirk on her face and walking away from April.

_**.x.**_

Haylie was sitting on the ground in her hotel room, crossed-legged, eyes closed and is trying to get to her 'happy place', where she heard the door open, probably Bryan entering the room. When the door closed, she heard someone ask, "Someone made you mad so you're trying to calm down and not do anything that you'll regret?" Yeah, it was Bryan.

"Yeah," Haylie said, not moving an inch from her position.

"Who was it this time?" Bryan asked.

"April," Haylie replied, still not moving.

"What did she say?" Bryan asked as he went and sit near Haylie.

"That you don't love me, and when you say you do, you're just lying so that I would be happy about it and that she accused me of cheating on you with some other Superstar, resulting in me waiting for a baby to be born in three months," Haylie said as she finally moved from her position as she pulled her knees to her chest as she put her head on her knees and started to lightly cry.

Bryan moved from his position as he went to sit beside Haylie as he put her in his arms as Haylie lightly cried. "Let me correct all of this," Bryan started. "I love you with all my heart, and if I didn't, I wouldn't have thought of marrying you, nonetheless having a child with you," He added as he poked Haylie's stomach, making her crack a small smile. "Whenever I say I love you, I mean it. There's isn't a day in the world that I don't mean it. Also, I know you wouldn't cheat on me," He added.

"But would you cheat on me if you were given the chance?" Haylie asked.

"Absolutely not," Bryan said. "You are one of the greatest things that came into my life, and I really don't want to lose someone like you," He added.

Haylie just smiled. "Did I ever say that you are one of the greatest guys ever in my life?" Haylie asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**January 13, 2012**_

"Who's the new girl?" Haylie asked as she walked into her office as she saw Hannah with a girl with long dark brown hair and was wearing a Fuchisa Multi Sequin Butterfly Cross Back Sexy Crop Top, Black Skinny Jeans and white flats.

"Grace Mendez," The girl said as she got up from her spot, walked over to Haylie, stook out her hand for a handshake, which Haylie accepted. When the two girls let go of each other's hands, Grace said, "I was that Diva that was in that dark match against Milena (Rosa Mendes) during the dark match before last week's Smackdown,"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember," Haylie said. "Did Hannah sign you to a contract?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Hannah replied. "Hope you didn't mind. I thought that she's a good performer and just signed her to a contract," She added.

"Oh okay," Haylie said as Grace went back to where she was sitting before. "So, what are you going to do about April?" Hannah asked.

Haylie sat down on some empty spot before Grace asked, "Wait? You mean April Mendez April?"

"Yeah," Haylie said. "You know her?" She asked.

"I'm her sister," Grace replied.

Haylie glared at her.

"Uh…." Grace started as she turned her head towards Hannah. "Does Haylie hate April or anything?" She asked.

"Well, it's mainly about Haylie is saying that April is trying to steal her fiancée Bryan," Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And is assuming that when April fails in her attempt of doing that, you would take her spot," She added.

"Don't worry. I won't do that," Grace said.

"Okay," Haylie said with a slight smile. "To answer Hannah's question: I brought up a Diva from Florida Championship Wrestling," Haylie said.

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"You'll see," Haylie said.

_**.x.**_

_**In Ring**_

When April had finished her entrance and was waiting in the ring for her opponent, the song _What Do You Take Me For _by _Pixie Lott (feat. Pusha T) _played.

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York, Taylor Rocco!"

_**Haylie's/Hannah's Office**_

"You brought your childhood friend to the main roster?" Hannah asked.

"Yep," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Are you planning on keeping doing that when you're the GM of Smackdown?" Hannah asked.

"Yep," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

Hannah just jokingly rolled her eyes as they had continued watching the match, until it was decided that Taylor won the match.

_**.x.**_

_**Promo**_

Haylie and Hannah were standing around the office as they were discussing the Royal Rumble pay per view that was happening in a few weeks….until they were visited by David Otunga. Haylie and Hannah rolled her eyes before Haylie asked, "Otunga, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, as the legal council to the Executive Vice President—" Otunga started, before Haylie cut him off.

"I know who the hell John Laurinaitis is already," Haylie said. "Just tell me why the hell are you on Smackdown?" She asked.

"Well, he's sent me over here so that we could discuss the Royal Rumble match, but more specifically, Mr. Laurinaitis would like your imput over which stars from Smackdown should be included in the match. But don't worry Haylie, I made this list here that has all the Pros and Cons of each individual," Otunga continued as he handed Haylie the list.

"That's great and all Otunga, but here's the deal: You and Johnny would deal with the Raw Superstars, me and Hannah would handle the Smackdown Superstars, okay?" Haylie asked. "Now—"

"Haylie," Hannah said. "May I just put a small suggestion here?"

"Go ahead," Haylie said.

"How about a match should be made tonight between me and that…" Hannah trailed off as she pointed at Otunga. "That piece of an excuse for an actual human being," She offered.

Haylie thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "That sounds like an awesome idea. You two, go get ready," She said as Hannah walked out of the scene.

"But, but, but—" Otunga started, but Haylie cut him off.

"When you are on Smackdown, you follow my rules. Now go get ready," Haylie said as she pointed to the door, signalling for him to get out of her office.

Otunga just groaned about what Haylie was making him do before finally leaving the office.

_**.x.**_

_**In Ring**_

After Otunga had made his entrance, _Break the Ice _by _Britney Spears _started as Hannah walked out to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Baltimore, Maryland, Hannah Polito!"

After Hannah was finished with her entrance and was in the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring signalling the start of the match.

_**Backstage**_

Haylie was still in her office as she was watching the Hannah/Otunga match as she heard a knock on the door. "It's open!"

The door opened to reveal Bryan. As he closed the door behind him, Haylie asked, "What do you want?"

"Wanna accompany me to my match against Paul (Big Show) tonight?" Bryan asked as he sat beside Haylie and instantly put an arm around her shoulders.

Placing her head on his shoulder, Haylie asked, "Isn't it that No DQ, No Countout match that I made last week?"

"Yeah," He replied.

"In which you want me to be out there in your corner for?" Haylie asked.

"Exactly," Bryan said.

"And you do know that I'm six-seven months pregnant, where when I get hit by Paul by accident, or even you by accident, could result me in an hospital giving birth to the baby, and hoping that it doesn't die?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah. That is why that I'll make you that you're far away from the action as much as possible," Bryan said. "Plus April's going to be there as well, so if necessary, she'll make you that you and the little one," He said as he poked her stomach, making Haylie laugh a bit. "Will be alright," He added.

Haylie lightly glared at him.

"What?" Bryan asked. "Is it about April?" He asked.

"Maybe," Haylie replied.

"You still mad at her because you think she's trying to steal me away from you?" Bryan asked.

"Think?" Haylie asked. "She is trying to steal you away from me," She added.

"Put emphasis on _trying_," Bryan said.

"What?" Haylie asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"You have to put emphasis on trying when you said that April is 'trying' to steal me away from you," He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Haylie asked.

"She isn't going to be successful in what you think she's going to do because no matter who tries to get in between us, nobody would break what we have," Bryan said.

Haylie smiled before asking, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Every chance you get," Bryan replied.

"Well then: I love you," Haylie said.

"I love you to Haylie," Bryan said as the two kissed each other.

_**.x.**_

After Paul was in the ring for his match, Bryan's theme song played as him and Haylie walked out to the ring with a mixed reaction crowd – mostly boos for Bryan with a little bit of cheers because of Haylie. Once the two had made it to ringside, Bryan signalled for someone to come out to the ring, and a few moments later April walked down the ramp and joined Haylie as Bryan entered the ring. After the formal introductions by Lillian Garcia, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match.

_**FF To the End**_

When the match was coming to an end, Haylie and April were standing at the other side of the ring across from where they were originally standing since the beginning of the match. Throughout the match, whenever we had to move because of Bryan and Paul fighting out of the ring, April would grab my wrist and almost drag me to where she was going – which was (obviously) away from the action of the match.

At another point where Bryan and Paul were out of the ring, but close where Haylie and April were standing, and when Paul was chasing Bryan, April pushed Haylie over as she had allowed Paul to knock her on the ground. As Haylie watched what had just went down, she was shocked. Since April had managed to push Haylie on the ground (but not too hard), Haylie just sat there for a few moments, ran a hand through her hair with a very shocked look on her face. If April didn't push her out of the way, she could've been joining her on the ground hurting…and probably hurting a lot more considering the fact that she was carrying a baby and that could have led to early labour. Bryan had helped Haylie off of the ground as him; she and Paul were looking over April as the medics were setting her up on the stretcher. When the stretcher was rolling up the ramp and as Bryan and Paul were arguing, Haylie was still looking over AJ and couldn't stop thanking her for saving her and her unborn baby.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter :D. You rock :D. And now, for this chapter, sorry if it seems a little short, this is what I could think of :P**_

_**.x.**_

"See? April is not a bad person," Bryan said.

He and Haylie were in the back after his match, where April took the main hit for Haylie from Paul as he ran into April, who is now at the local hospital.

"Bry, the only reason why she did that for me was that I'm pregnant," Haylie pointed out. "If I wasn't, she would have pushed me in front of him and saved herself," She added.

Bryan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instantly when Haylie said, "Don't be defending her side on all of this. You know that if I wasn't pregnant at the moment, I would be the one that was on the stretcher being taken out of the arena via ambulance," Then walked away. "Meet you back at the hotel," She called out.

_**.x.**_

Haylie was on her way to the hotel, before making a detour to the hospital. Once she was inside the building, she walked up to a counter where a woman was sitting behind it. She looked about to be in her late forties, early fifties with shoulder length brown hair and was wearing hospital apparel.

"Hi, what room number is April Mendez in?" Haylie asked.

"362," The nurse replied.

"Okay thank you," Haylie said as she went to the room.

When she got there, she saw a doctor walk out of the room. "Hi, could I see April for a few minutes?" Haylie asked.

"Sure, she's ready for visitation," The doctor said as he kept the door open and walked away from Haylie. Haylie took a deep breath before entering the hospital room.

"Haylie?" April asked as she saw the blonde Diva walked over to a chair that was beside her bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding like she couldn't talk at the moment because her voice was about to go away.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me out there from getting run over by Paul," Haylie said. "Unfortunately, it got you in this position, but, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and my unborn little one," Haylie added.

"Hey, I didn't want a great Diva like you to wound up here in early labor and fighting to have your child survive," April said.

Haylie smiled at what she said.

"Plus Bryan told me to do that if something like that were to happen," April added.

"Excuse me?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah. When we walked off screen after our promo where Bryan asked me how much that I loved him, he told me that if for some reason that him and Paul were to get to us, make sure at all costs that Haylie is safe," April answered.

"Really now?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah. Hope that doesn't bother you or anything?" April asked.

"No, it doesn't," Haylie said. "It just shows that he'll get people to help keep me safe when I'm in some form of a situation that could get me seriously hurt," She added.

"Well, whenever you have the baby, it'll probably look like you," April said.

"Thanks," Haylie said.

After a few minutes of talking, Haylie got up and left, and before actually passing by Grace, in which the two girls said their hellos before Grace entered the hospital room, where the two girls instantly talked about Haylie, making the blonde Diva stay near the door and overhear the conversation.

"_So, are you still planning on stealing Bryan away from Haylie?" _Grace asked. "_Just wondering," _She added.

"_Um yeah, they are not meant to be together. Me and him are," _April said.

"_Then why did you save Haylie out there at ringside?" _Grace asked.

"_It's just because she's pregnant," _April replied. "_I may want to steal her fiancée, but I want to at least keep her baby alive," _She replied.

_That bitch _Haylie thought in her head as she quickly ran out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: Would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter :D**_

_**.x.**_

Haylie was leaning against her bed as she was feeling tears roll down her cheeks. Two knocks were heard on the door before she heard _"Sis?"_

"What Courtney?" Haylie asked, knowing that it was her little sister Courtney Trudel.

"_You feeling okay?" _She asked.

"How are you assuming that I'm feeling okay or not?" Haylie asked.

"_I'm your little sister," _Courtney said. "_I can figure out stuff like this sooner or later," _She added.

Haylie was quiet as she couldn't think of anything to say.

"_So…" _Courtney started. "_Can I come in?" _She asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

The door opened and closed as Courtney entered the room and immediately ran over to Haylie. "Sis, what's wrong?" She asked.

"April's being a bitch, that's what's wrong with me," Haylie said.

"April. What about—"Courtney started before realizing what Haylie meant. "Oh," She said.

"Exactly. See? This is why I can't keep a boyfriend for more than a week," Haylie said.

"Haylie Elizabeth Trudel: You listen to me," Courtney said as she forced Haylie to look at her. "Bryan loves you. When the three of us were on Raw, whenever he wasn't with you or doing whatever, he was with me. He was with me treating me like a diary with him pouring out his feelings for you, saying that he loves you with all of his heart, and is one of the great things that has entered his life and when you guys got engaged, he was so excited to marry you, he was acting more than a little kid at Christmas morning, and, and, and, even though that you guys are on Smackdown and I'm on Raw, we still talk and he's super excited to be the father of your guys' unborn girl. Now tell me, who guy isn't that excited to be with the girl of his dreams and be a father?" Courtney asked.

Haylie stayed silent.

"Now. Don't you ever let April stand in the way of your happiness," Courtney said. "Did you let Brianna, Stephanie and Rachel gets in the way of that?" She asked.

"No," Haylie said.

"Did you let Gail Kim get in the way of that when she was still employed with the WWE?" Courtney asked.

"No," Haylie repeated.

"See? You're bound to not have April be in the way of your happiness," Courtney said. "You and Bryan's relationship is something that cannot be broken by other people," She added.

Haylie smiled at what Courtney said.

"You're happy just a little bit?" Courtney asked.

Haylie nodded.

"Yes," Courtney said as she hugged Haylie.

_**.x.**_

_**January 20, 2012**_

"So what are we going to do for Smackdown this week?" Hannah asked.

She and Haylie were hanging out in their office since this week was 'Sin City Smackdown' since Smackdown was in Las Vegas, Nevada for this week.

"Nothing much. Except for the fact that we appear in shortly backstage segments showing the Roulette Wheel being spun and all that jazz," Haylie said. "Other than that, we just hang out here," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

_**FF Few Hours**_

Haylie and Hannah were watching the Bryan/Henry World Heavyweight Championship Lumberjack match.

"Who do you want to win?" Hannah asked.

"I honestly have no clue," Haylie said. "Either way, one of them is going to be defending the title at the Royal Rumble," She added.

After seeing that the match had been ruled a no contest after all the Lumberjacks have entered the ring and started to beat on each other, it was noted that Bryan was escaping from the ring with the championship in hand.

"Be right back Hannah," Haylie said as she got off of her couch and walked out of the locker room to find Bryan.

When she did (it then turned into a backstage segment for some reason), then Haylie asked, "Daniel, what the hell was up with that?"

"What's up with that?" Bryan asked. "Last week you put me in a No disqualification, no count out match with the Big Show. Now, this week, I have a Lumberjack match against Mark Henry with 30 guys trying to beat me up!" He added. "What type of match are you going to put me in next Haylie?" He asked.

"Funny you should ask that, because I was thinking about it for a while, and then I decided: Oh, why, at the Royal Rumble, there should be a match where you would defend that World Heavyweight Championship against Mark Henry and the Big Show in a Triple Threat Match," Haylie started.

Bryan was about to say something before Haylie added, "Oh. Before you say anything. I also added in the fact that you guys are fighting inside a steel cage," Then she walked away from Bryan. "Good luck!" She called out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: Would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter :D You're awesome :D. I ended up doing the 1/27/12 episode of Smackdown and the Royal Rumble in the same chapter because well….I felt like it XD. Enjoy :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**January 27, 2012**_

"Great," Haylie started. "So because of her relationship with Matt (Zack Ryder) and because of his association with Cena, Glen (Kane) had decided to go nuts on Sydney, injuring her ribs and neck few weeks ago from saving Matt and then this past Monday, he then injured Sydney more than she was before because of the fact that Laurinaits had decided to be more of a jackass than he normally was and putting her in a Falls Count Anywhere Match with Glen knowing that she's still injured?" She asked.

It was another week of Smackdown and Haylie and Hannah were in their office just hanging out there knowing that they won't be involved with the show too too much.

"Yeah basically," Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why do I have a feeling that Cody would come in here saying that since Sydney would most likely be giving up the Intercontinental Championship and because of that, he would want to be the person to hold the championship?" Hannah asked.

As soon as Hannah said that, there was a knock on the door. "Is it Cody?" Hannah asked loud enough for the person on the other side of the door could hear her.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked as him and his little sister Alana walked into the office.

"Just guessed," Hannah asked.

"And no Cody, you're not getting the IC Championship because Sydney would less likely to give it up due to injury," Haylie said.

"You're just saying that because you and Sydney are best friends and that she is getting away with everything because her friend is in charge," Cody commented.

"No. I'm saying that because I don't want a jackass for an Intercontinental Champion," Haylie said with a slight smirk.

Alana was about to say something, but Haylie cut her off and said, "Look. How about this idea which you will love for sure. Tonight: It'll be you two verses Paul (Justin Gabriel) and Brianna," Haylie said with a slight smirk on her face.

Cody and Alana were starting to protest about the idea before Haylie and Hannah said together, "Now get out,"

Cody and Alana were hesitant for a few moments before finally leaving the office.

When they both left, Haylie turned to Hannah and asked, "Remind me why I was chosen to be the GM of Smackdown?"

"Because you want Smackdown to be better than Raw in terms of who runs it better because Laurinaits is an ass who doesn't know how to run shit to save his life." Hannah guessed.

"Yep. Good reason," Haylie said as her and Hannah watched Smackdown.

_**.x.**_

_**Royal Rumble**_

"Who do you want to win the Rumble?" Hannah asked.

She and Haylie were in St. Louis, Missouri for the 25th anniversary of the Royal Rumble and hanging out in their office.

"Josh," Haylie replied, referring to her older brother Josh Trudel.

"Do you know what number he's entering in?" Hannah asked.

"Nope," Haylie said. "All I know is that he's not entering in #1," She replied. "What match is up first?" Haylie asked.

"The Bryan/Paul (Big Show)/Henry steel cage match," Hannah replied.

"Oh yay," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Want Bryan to win?" Hannah asked, taking somewhat of a guess.

"Yes," Haylie replied.

While in the midst of watching the match, Haylie and Hannah both noticed the injured Sydney being rolled past them in a wheelchair.

"Sydney?" Both Haylie and Hannah asked.

"Yeah?" Sydney asked as she was stopped in front of the two girls.

"What are you doing here?" Haylie asked. "You're fucking injured. You should be back at home," She added.

"Maybe I wanna be here," Sydney said.

"I'm not going to bother arguing with you," Haylie said.

"Wow," Was all that Hannah could say.

"Yep," Sydney said. "Well tell Josh and Courtney I tell them luck in their respective matches," Sydney said before being rolled away from them.

After a few minutes later, Haylie heard her name being called. She turned to the source of it and saw that it was Selina Wight, Paul's daughter.

"Yeah Selina?" Haylie asked.

"I know that I'm on Raw and you're on Smackdown and all of that, but since the championship is on Smackdown so I'm just going to say: Can I please have a shot at Bryan and the World Heavyweight Championship?" Selina asked.

"Can I just ask why?" Haylie asked.

"It's just because of what Bryan kept on saying to my dad about him not being a normal person and being a genetic freak, monster, everything that he could think of and just keeps on saying on what he did to April was not an accident but on purpose and all that, and I just want to shut him up about it," Selina said.

"I'll think about it," Haylie said. "But if I do, you'll have to be involved in the Elimination Chamber during the Elimination Chamber Pay per view because of whoever wins the Rumble's right of facing a champion at Mania," She added.

"Alright. I understand," Selina said before walking away.

Haylie and Hannah resumed watching the World Heavyweight Championship match, where it ended with Bryan escaping the cage via escaping the hold that Paul had on him.

"Alright, so, how many weeks was it that Bryan sneaked out of the match with the championship in his hand?" Hannah asked.

"I honestly lost count," Haylie said.

After the match, it was the Divas Triple Threat match for the Divas Championship between the current champion Phoenix Sorrentino, Serena Irvine (who is the little sister of Chris Jericho) and Julie Danielson (who is Bryan's youngest sister).

"Now, who do you want to win this match?" Haylie asked.

"Either between Serena and Julie. I just don't want to see Phoenix with the Championship," Hannah said. "You?" She asked.

"I'll go with you on this one," Haylie said. After a few minutes of watching the match, it was Serena who won the match, and was the new Divas Champion.

"Yay, new Divas Champ," Haylie and Hannah said happily.

"Hey big sis," Courtney said as she walked up to Haylie and Hannah. "Hey Hannah," She said.

"Hey Courtney," Haylie and Hannah said together.

"Hay, why can't you be the GM of Raw?" Courtney asked.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Because you're more awesome as a GM and I hate Laurinaits, seriously want to kick his ass and I hope that Hunter fires his ass on Monday," Courtney said.

Haylie slightly laughed before saying, "Sorry Court."

"I'll definitely be pissed if he's not fired on Monday," Courtney said.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't screw you over during your match with Nick (Dolph Ziggler)," Haylie said.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Courtney said before walking away. When Courtney walked away from the two girls, Haylie and Hannah continued to watch the Rumble, where it was the 'end' of the Glen/Cena match, where they carried it over to the backstage area and after laying out Cena with a couple of chair shots, Glen noticed a locker room near him. He then kicked the door down and revealed that it was Sydney's locker room.

"Oh fuck," Both Haylie and Hannah said at the same time.

"Told her that she should not be here," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. After Glen just attacking everyone in his path as per usual, it was time for the WWE Championship match. After a few minutes into it, the referee (that was assigned for the match by Laurinaits after he stated that he would be the outside referee for this match) was knocked out and Laurinaits was looking after the referee, in whom Courtney had beaten Nick at least three-four times in the match, but nothing is happening.

"Laurinaits is screwing Courtney out of the championship at this point," Haylie declared.

"Think so, huh?" Hannah asked.

"I know so. Hey, if he somehow doesn't get himself fired after tomorrow night and if he does screw Courtney out of the championship, I'm kicking his ass after I'm cleared to compete," Haylie said.

Few moments of watching the match, it was shown that Courtney actually won the match when the referee had regain composure and counted the 1-2-3 along with Laurinaits.

"Oh great. It may didn't look like Laurinaits didn't screw Courtney out of the championship, but I'm still kicking his ass when I'm cleared to compete," Haylie said.

After the championship match, it was the 30-man Royal Rumble. An hour or so went by as it was the Final Four, which was: Orton, Josh, Chris and Stephen (Sheamus). After Orton had been eliminated by Stephen, Josh was just kicking back as he was allowing Chris and Stephen to battle it out with each other. When the moment was right, Josh went on to eliminate both Stephen and Chris and went on to win the Rumble.

"HELL YEAH!" Haylie said happily, making Hannah laugh a little bit. "Looks like Bryan has his Wrestlemania opponent picked out," She commented.

"How do you know that?" Hannah asked. "He could face Courtney for the championship if she can survive the Chamber," She added.

"Won't be possible," Haylie said. "We made a promise when all of us reaches the WWE level that we won't fight each other if one of us were to hold a World title," She added.

"Well, we'll just find out for sure if he'll pick to fight for the Heavyweight Championship sooner or later," Hannah said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter, you rock :D :D. Since I found out the spoilers for the February 2, 2012 episode of Smackdown, I mind as well did that chapter well…now so…yeah XD**_

_**.x.**_

_**February 2, 2012**_

_Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie walked out to the ring wearing a black West 49 sweatshirt, grey sweat pants and white Converse low top sneakers. When she entered the ring, she grabbed a microphone and said, "Well, in a little more than three weeks, it's the Elimination Chamber pay per view. But first off, I want to say congrats to my little sister Courtney who would be appearing in her first Elimination Chamber match. Knowing how a Trudel operates in the WWE since 2004, Courtney would most likely come out of the match victorious…or more likely either beat the holy hell out of Ziggles and or beat the holy hell out of the Miz for her older sister," She then pointed to me. "Okay, enough of the Raw Elimination Chamber match. Now it's time for the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. I'm here to introduce to everyone who may be watching Smackdown at the moment the Elimination Chamber participants," Haylie said.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Your World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, Wade Barrett, 'The World's Largest Athlete' The Big Show, Cody Rhodes, 'The World's Strongest Man' Mark Henry and 'The Apex Predator' Randy Orton ," Leaving a crowd in a mix of cheers and boos for the participants in the match.

Haylie was about to talk some more, before being interrupted by Mark Henry. When he got in the ring, he then started to complain about him having a slim chance of winning back his World Heavyweight Championship and that he is considered a "big fish" and demanded to be taken out of the match and wants a World title match tonight.

"Hmm, tempting," Haylie said, thinking about it for a few minutes before saying, "Okay. How about this? You are taken out of the Chamber match. _But _you're not getting a World title match,"

After saying that, Mark ended up pushing Haylie across the ring, but ended up making sure he did it with a light force because of the fact that she's pregnant. Haylie looked at him slightly shocked before saying, "You know what? Not going to explain this but: Henry, you're suspended indefinitely,"

Henry was about to do something again to Haylie before Josh coming out to the ring for his sister's aid as he managed to super kick Henry in the jaw, tossing him out of the ring in the process. When Henry managed to make it to the back, Haylie asked, "Hey older bro. Figured out if you want to face Courtney or Bryan at 'Mania yet?"

"Unfortunately for you and the WWE Universe, they've got to wait a little while longer until I actually make that decision," Josh said. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Cody, who came to the ring and said something about him doing all the work at the Rumble on Sunday and that Josh came in late during the math and just went and win the whole thing.

"Okay, if you feel like that Cody, maybe you can be in the match with said Royal Rumble winner," Haylie said pointing to Josh, making the fans cheer for the match. "Okay, WWE Universe wants it, it's going to happen," Haylie said before Josh helped her out of the ring and Haylie walked to the back.

_**FF Halfway through the Show**_

While Hannah and Haylie were watching Smackdown, they were watching Smackdown, they ended up seeing Bryan's role model speech and how everyone should be vegetarians.

"My God. Is Bryan going to push being a vegan down our throats just like Phil (CM Punk) was trying to push being straightedge down our throats when he was the leader of the Straight Edge Society?" Haylie asked.

"Probably," Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Haylie's cell phone vibrated as she was receiving a text message. She picked up her phone and saw that it was from Courtney.

_Is it just me, or is Bryan trying to be like Phil was when he was heel ? – Courtney  
>Yeah – he's copying Phil – Haylie<br>Does your fiancée like to copy people or something ? – Courtney  
>How should I know ? Ask him yourself. Don't ask me xD – Haylie<br>Haha xD - Courtney_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: I would like to thank: Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**February 10, 2012**_

Hannah walked into her and Haylie's office to see Haylie sleeping on the couch in the office.

"Probably had a long night," Hannah commented under her breath as she walked over to Haylie and gently shook her, waking her up.

"I was asleep?" Haylie asked as she sat up on the couch and placed her hands on her round stomach.

"Pretty much. Long night?" Hannah asked, referring to Haylie being mad about April returning last week saving Bryan from Paul and probably didn't get enough sleep because of that.

"No. Video games got to me," Haylie said.

Hannah gave her a _you serious _look before asking, "Call of Duty?" She guessed.

"Yeah," Haylie said. "So, what's on the card for tonight, despite the Bryan/Orton match?" Haylie asked.

"Well, as far as I know: Cole is interviewing April and Beth is facing off against Erin," Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Pretty much a boring night, huh?" Haylie asked.

"Pretty much," Hannah said as she got out her Droid and started texting someone.

"Who you texting?" Haylie asked as she glanced over at her phone.

"Drew," Hannah said, referring to her boyfriend Drew Galloway (Drew McIntyre).

"Aww," Haylie cooed.

"Do you have to do that?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. You do it to me whenever I do that to Bryan, I do that to you," Haylie said.

"Since when I do that?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, let's see," Haylie said. "Ever since I and he got engaged about last year," Haylie added.

"Oh yeah," Hannah said.

Few moments later, a knock was heard on the door, before it opened and Josh came into the room and sat in between Haylie and Hannah.

"Nice for you to show up bro," Haylie said.

"Hey, can't I visit the Smackdown GM and her awesome assistant?" Josh asked.

"Well, I guess you can," Haylie said, before asking, "So, can you just tell me who you're facing at 'Mania for the championship?"

"You're not going to shut up about it if I don't tell you, right?" Josh asked.

"Pretty much," Hannah said, not looking up from her phone.

"If things stay the same after Elimination Chamber, Bryan for sure," Josh said. "But, whatever happens after the Chamber in terms of either Courtney or Bryan losing the championship, I still don't know," He added.

"So you won't face Courtney for the championship if she were to retain it at the Chamber?" Hannah asked, still not looking up from her phone.

"Exactly with one of the reasons being that if I were to face Courtney for the WWE Championship, Creative would want of us to turn heel, with that person most likely be me, and I don't want that to happen," Josh said.

"Or Creative would want Josh to be like Bryan in term of getting the Championship, being an arrogant ass who wants to preach to the WWE Universe," Haylie said.

"Yeah, and I don't want that to happen," Josh said.

After he said, the three of them heard some people talking outside their office. "Excuse me, I got to check that out," Haylie said as she got off of the couch and walked out of the office. When she did, she saw Bryan and Selina talking, or mostly Bryan insulting her.

"Surprised Paul hasn't sent you to the hospital yet with the way that he did with April," Bryan commented. "Like I mean, you look smaller than April. If Paul were to do what he did to April to you, you would be broken in half," He added.

"Bryan, listen to me you dumb-fuck," Selina said. "My dad was in a lose-lose situation when he was in that match with you a month ago. He would either run over April, have her sent to the hospital and all of that nonsense, or run over Haylie, and if he were to do that to Haylie, it would have been much worse because Haylie would sent to the hospital fighting to save her unborn daughter's life," She then lightly pushed Bryan away from her and continued, "In which last time I checked that unborn daughter is also yours. So, what did you want to happen: Have you're on-screen girlfriend hurt by my dad. Or, have you're fiancée hurt by my dad, with the end result having her being in early labor and fighting to have your daughter survive?" Selina asked, and then pushed Bryan a little harder than how she did earlier.

"Oh look, like father like daughter," Bryan said. "It's only sooner or later that you're going to grow up and be more of a genetic freak, a loser and an overall failure like—"

"Bryan!" Haylie yelled as she jogged up to the two of them. "Can you just leave?" Haylie asked, and sent a death glare towards his way.

Bryan was about to say something, before finally walking away from the two Divas.

"I'm sorry about him Selina," Haylie said.

"It's not your fault Haylie," Selina said. "He's just an annoying jackass who has to find everyway in the book to win a match," She added. After she said that, she was trying to hold back tears.

"If you wanna cry Selina, go ahead," Haylie said.

Tears then fell out of Selina's eyes and ran down her cheeks then she managed to say, "Ever since what happened to April last month and with Bryan insulting my father any chance that he gets, it's just that…" Selina couldn't finish her sentence as she was lightly crying.

Haylie then hugged Selina, trying to calm her down.

"It's just that whatever Bryan is saying is false, especially last week when he said that he's got to be the worst father in history," Selina said as Haylie let go of her. It was like a ton of words flowed from her mouth as Selina managed to say "He's one of the greatest father that I ever wanted. As you know, he's definitely the last person you would think of in terms of hitting women, and last month when he ran over April, you out of all people knew it was a lose-lose situation for him. It was either have April in the situation that she's in right now, or you, and with you, its worse, I mean with the fact that you're pregnant and it would lead you to having to fight for your unborn daughter. Now, and now, Bryan is accusing me of being him in terms of being a freak when all I did was push him away from me," Selina had more tears roll down her face. Selina tried to talk, but she just broke down crying and just hugged Haylie.

When Selina was calm enough to speak, Selina asked, "Haylie, can you please put in a match with Bryan?"

Haylie nodded and said, "I'll try to have that match happen next week. If not, the Smackdown after Elimination Chamber,"

"Thanks," Selina said with a smile on her face.

_**.x**_

"So, what was this about a BBQ this afternoon out in the parking lot?" Haylie asked.

She was back in her office with Hannah as they were talking about what Hannah did that afternoon.

"Yeah. I decided to hold a BBQ because I was utterly bored and needed something to do," Hannah said. "Great turn out though." She added.

"And why wasn't I invited?" Haylie asked.

"Didn't know if you could eat meat because of the fact that you're pregnant. Hey, at least I brought you a bag of the meat that I saved for you. Don't worry, I made sure that it was well cooked so that nothing would harm the baby" Hannah said as she held up a bag full of meat for a few seconds before placing it back on the table before the door opened and closed and Bryan entered the room.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" Haylie asked.

"Is it true?" Bryan repeated.

"Explain it more because honestly I have no freaking idea what the hell you're talking about?" Haylie asked.

"Is it true that you held a BBQ out in the parking lot this afternoon?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Hannah said. "Sorry for forgetting to invite you," She added.

"Forgot to invite me to eat dead animals," Bryan commented. "That is disgusting," He added before going off about eating animals is just wrong.

"Well, I thought mine tasted pretty damn good," Hannah commented.

"Well, we're sorry that we're not vegetarians like yourself," Haylie said.

"I'm not a vegetarian. I am a vegan. Vegans don't eat meat. Vegans don't eat dairy, they don't eat cheese, they don't eat any animals of any kind," Bryan said.

"Well, what do you eat?" Haylie and Hannah asked in unison.

"You guys disgust me," Bryan started. He held one of his hands to his stomach and said, "I'm not feeling well, I'm not competing tonight," He was then about to leave the office before Haylie grabbed his wrist and then pulled him back towards him.

"Now you listen here buddy," Haylie started. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you preach about being a Vegan to us and everyone else around you. Now you're thinking of using the Vegan excuse to sneak you're way out of your match against Orton tonight?" She asked before laughing slightly before continuing, "That's not going to happen buddy. Now, go back to your locker room and get ready for your damn match," Haylie then pushed Bryan towards the door. When Bryan was leaving, Hannah commented to Haylie, "Damn. He is an annoying jackass,"

"Heard that!" Bryan yelled out.

"Good!" Hannah yelled.

_**.x.**_

Haylie and Hannah were watching the interview between Cole and April, where Cole was saying that Bryan was using April, and that April has no self-respect and just insulting her in every way that he can.

"Is it wrong to say that I agree with Cole on this?" Haylie asked.

Hannah looked at her weirdly before asking, "Did Hell just freeze over or something?"

"What?" Haylie asked.

"You never, and I mean _never _agree with Cole on just about anything you guys can think of under the sun, so it's weird that you guys can agree on something," Hannah pointed out, making Haylie slightly laugh at that.

Few minutes later as the promo progressed, Bryan came out to the ring and started being his (on screen) annoying self for a few minutes until he said that he and April were leaving the building.

"You know the drill," Haylie said as she walked out of the office and went on the hunt for Bryan and April.

"You two," Haylie said as she finally found Bryan and April. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Haylie, you know April isn't well enough to see me out there in my match against Orton, I need to take a personal day," Bryan said as he tried to walk away.

"Hold up," Haylie said. "You need a personal day? I'm seven months pregnant, technically, I shouldn't even be here, but I'm here doing my job as the Smackdown GM because Management wants me in this role as the GM. Now, if you want April to leave the arena, I'm very more than happy to do that, either by a freaking Prius or my personal favourite of being shot out of a fucking cannon, I can do that. But as for you, this is going to be very simple for you: You either stay here and compete in your match with Orton, or that championship you just been so fucking lucky to have and to keep for this long, is no more,"

April gave me a death glare, which I saw coming from a mile away. But what I didn't expect at all was Bryan giving me a death glare, a little bit worse than how April gave me her death glare, than they walked away from me.

"What the hell was that about?" Haylie asked under her breath. Somehow, that had brought Haylie's mind from what happened earlier between Bryan and Selina. It was sooner or later that Bryan would act the way that he did towards her.

Haylie then took a few deep breaths trying to keep calm, and then walked back to her office.


End file.
